


Wet 'n' Wild

by KureKai_King



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Boy's Love, Capture the Flag, Fluff, Games, Kisses, M/M, Shining Live, Somewhat established relationship, Wetness, survival picnic cards, wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: While the idea of a "survival picnic" between STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT sounded like a good idea, it's not until playing Capture the Flag that Otoya finds himself enjoying the get together a lot more when he encounters Syo out on his own.





	Wet 'n' Wild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UtaPriSonicFan147](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtaPriSonicFan147/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to someone special~

Otoya sighed heavily from where he sat on a nearby boulder in the clearing where STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT had decided to make camp. Whatever the use of this so-called "survival picnic" was, Otoya wasn't seeing it. In fact, he doubted anyone was. Tokiya had been ignoring his presence in favour of reading the survival guide he'd miraculously had sitting on the bookshelf in his room (since when would he have ever needed it before now?) and Otoya didn't exactly feel in the mood to be snapped at by his now-former roommate (the realisation still stung a little). So, instead, he'd opted for surveying everyone - as fun as being sent to find some sort of food resource had been since he'd been able to partially explore the area without aid, it was shortlived.

As his eyes lazily roamed over the area, he felt a hand land on his shoulder with a firm squeeze, jolting him into straightening his posture. "Ranmaru-senpai!" he exclaimed with a grin, looking up excitedly at his senior and fellow guitarist (their jam sessions had come to be one of his favourite pastimes). He hunched his shoulders slightly as his hair was ruffled affectionately and the bassist leant against the boulder, arms crossed over his chest.

"'Sup kiddo, feelin' bored?" Otoya nodded helplessly to which Ranmaru just chuckled, "Say, how about you and Syo come and play a little game of Capture the Flag with me? I'll referee even, I don't think Syo's too happy about getting bitten by that little crab blighter from earlier. You might just be able to cheer him up with a bit of play, you're super close and all".

"You think he'd want to?"

"Why wouldn't he? Not like there's much else for you two energetic boys to do unless you'd rather be bored stiff and suffering to Reiji's oblivious remarks".

Otoya smirked, "Heh, alright, I can go ask Syo if he'll play with us to pass the time. Thanks, Ranmaru-senpai!"

"You're welcome, kiddo".

Another ruffle of his hair and Otoya hopped off the boulder, scampering over to where Syo sat on the bank of the river, a hand pressed into a fist against his cheek, elbow propped up on his knee, his free hand tossing pebbles and skipping them across the body of water.

"Hey, Syo!"

Syo looked up over his shoulder and his frown broke into a small grin, "Hey Otoya, what's up?"

"Wanna play a game? Ranmaru-senpai noticed how bored we are, so he offered to referee Capture the Flag for us! Whaddya say, wanna see which of us can win~?"

Syo noticed the excited sparkle in Otoya's eyes and chuckled, standing to his feet and the two shook hands firmly, "You're on, Guitar Boy, but we both know I'm the winner already".

"Oh yeah? Like to see you try~"

"Bring it!"

* * *

Otoya checked the flags tied together with a piece of thread from his shirt in his back pocket - five, that seemed pretty good but then again, he hadn't asked Ranmaru how many flags there were. He patted the pocket for good measure before clambering up a steady rock side, looking about his surroundings for any hidden flags. Surely, there had to be more than just five (well, he figured Syo must've gotten some for himself by now, of course).

His senses became alert when he heard footsteps and he grinned to himself, "I guess I stumbled across Syo's base, eh~? Perfect!"

He jumped up and hide behind a rock, raising a brow slightly as a dusty brown rabbit hopped up beside him and raised onto its hind legs curiously. Giving a shrug of his shoulders, Otoya peered between the rock formations and soon spotted his opponent wading in the shallows of a creek, searching about for either any flags that he may have missed earlier, or he was giving his area a patrol to make sure Otoya wasn't nearby. 

Too bad he was facing the wrong direction to see him.

Being as carefully quiet as he could manage, Otoya crept up on Syo, who was mumbling to himself under his breath. As Syo waded a little further into the water, Otoya couldn't resist and scooped up some of the water with his hands, splashing it directly onto Syo's back and making the boy yelp at the coldness. Before Syo could utter a word, Otoya leapt at him, pushing him down as he turned to face him and sending both of them crashing down into the water below.

Syo coughed roughly, his hat having fallen off in the fall and lay next to his head, soaked. He scowled and opened his eyes to glare up at his attacker before stopping short, a blush dusting onto his cheeks, "O-Otoya?! What are you playing at, trying to cheat?!"

"I wouldn't cheat on you Syo~" Otoya purred, leaning his face down closer to the other, watching with sparkling amusement in his eyes as the blush increased across Syo's face.

"...I thought you'd want him if anyone..."

"No," Otoya shook his head, "We're just friends, nothing more. Don't believe everything you see~"

"I see, heh," Syo reached up and tied his arms around Otoya's neck, "Why me though?"

"You're the one I have most in common with".

"What happened to 'opposites attract'?"

"Quit living in the past, if you're the opposite of everything the person you love is, then where's the connection beyond attraction? You don't have to have everything in common with them, but you shouldn't be two entirely different people. You...understand me?"

"Kek, of course, I understand how your pansexual ass works, don't worry. Besides, I have a good inkling that I wouldn't give you up for the world even if I tried, Otoya".

As Syo pushed his upper body forward, Otoya moved a hand to position on his back, holding him steady. Syo's lips softly touched with Otoya's, the guitarist suppressing the involuntary shudder that wanted to wriggle down his spine when his lover's fingers slid into his hair, massaging the back of his head. With a soft hum, their kiss deepened, Otoya finally gently laying Syo back down into the water, his own body following as he at least kept himself steady from above.

Parting for air and sharing breathless smiles, Otoya stood and offered a hand to pull Syo up. The blond waited for the other to turn his back slightly before he scooped up some water and splashed it, hitting the back of Otoya's neck and emitting a strong, high-pitched yelp from the temperature. He cackled wildly as Otoya turned to glare at him, a hand resting on his stomach as he doubled over from laughter. Once he was done, he composed himself and placed a hand on his hip, cocking his head to the side and smirked.

"You really thought I'd let you get away with that~?"

Otoya then spotted the flags Syo had collected from earlier, checking he still had his own before he swiped them up and immediately made a run for it back to where Ranmaru should be waiting for them, hearing Syo's exasperated shout as he grabbed his previously fallen hat and sprinting after him back through the forest. 


End file.
